What the chapter eight left us
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Pequeño conjunto de drabbles con algunos de los momentos qué nos dejó el capítulo ocho de Ares no Tenbin ] Segundo drabble: Y todo comenzó con la inocente pregunta de Hiura. 「Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin」
1. Gracias

**Disclaimer:** **"Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin"** es propiedad de **Level 5.**

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error que encuentren, decir para poder editar.

 **Nota:** Bueno alguien (yo) finalmente vio el episodio ocho de Ares no Tenbin y resulta que me inspiré y termino haciendo este pequeño fic o tres drabbles de tres momentos del capítulo.

* * *

 **G** racias

* * *

─Norika, al fin te encuentro─dice, con dificultad.

Toma una pausa, para recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera que hizo; con el único fin de encontrar a su portera y valiente guerrera qué no se da por vencida.

─¿Asuto?

El ver a su compañero así, le preocupa.

─¿Qué pasó?─pregunta, alarmada de qué algo malo haya pasado.

─Gracias.

─¿Eh?

Suelta sin sabe, lo qué está pasando. Primero, Asuto le busca con desesperación –le hace creer que un nuevo problema surgió– y cuando el chico recobra el aliento, habla para darle las gracias.

─Asu...

─Es un poco tarde, sé que tuve que hacerlo después del partido contra _Mikage Sennou_ sin embargo, Norika, gracias por defender la portería y no rendirte durante el difícil entrenamiento que te dio él entrenador.

Le confiesa con una sonrisa en sus labios, una que le parece tan dulce y hace que sus mejillas se pinten un poco de carmín.

No sabe qué decir.

Su trabajo es detener cualquier tiro de los equipos que intentan meter gol en su portería; para destruir su sueño, aunque fue difícil y trató de darse por vencida sabe que en algún momento el entrenador volverá a hacer lo mismo y no solo con ella, para que sus técnicas y más aumenten de nivel. Los futuros rivales no serán fáciles de vencer.

 _«¿No se supone que el capitán es quién debe de decirme eso?»_

─Al contrario, soy yo la que debo agradecerte Asuto.

Él le ve curioso y ella espera decir bien lo que planea sin ruborizarse en el proceso.

─En estos días, fuiste el único que me acompañó y apoyo en el entrenamiento... Sin importar la hora o las obligaciones que tiene, por eso te doy las gracias Asuto.

─Norika, yo...

─¿Y yo qué?

Aquella inesperada queja o pregunta los hace pegar un brinco, ambos pares de ojos buscan a la persona que los interrumpió y ven como su compañero Masakatsu Hiyori, les ve molesto o mejor dicho se siente ignorado.

─El limpiar también es importante... Aunque, no lo parezca─comenta.

Ante ello, ambos saben que solo hay una cosa que pueden hacer.

─Gracias por tu trabajo, Hiyori.

* * *

 _Primer drabble listo, ¿cuál quieren como el segundo?, ¿el vídeo de mofufu o el helado de habanero que Yuuma le da a Seiya?_

 _Si se me ocurre más cosas del capítulo los haré (tengo los nombres de sus planes o mi drama con el osito qué salio del bote de basura T.T)_

 _Lo curioso aquí es que yo emparejo a Asuto x Kirina sin embargo, me gustó como quedó esta insinuación de Asuto x Norika._

 _¿A alguien le gustó?_


	2. Mofufu

**M** ofufu

* * *

Y todo comenzó con la inocente pregunta de Hiura.

─¿Cuáles son los videos de mofufu?

Quién hubiera imaginado que aquella simple frase desataría el caos, haciendo que Norika e Hiura, ya no vean con los mismos ojos al entrenador; así como a los demás miembros que conforman el equipo de, _Inukami Eleven_.

─¿Chicos por qué ponen esas caras?─preguntan, Norika e Hiura al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos comprende a qué se debe esa reacción cuando alguno dice "videos de mofufu", para los dos, es una palabra desconocida. Ambos se sienten curiosos por el descubrimiento de un nuevo género del que jamás habían escuchado con anterioridad.

─Bueno, en el entrenamiento...

─Qué forma tan forzada de cambiar la conversación, entrenador–escuchan de Hiyori y eso, solo logra que sientan más curiosidad.

─Mofufu─dice, Hiura.

Observa como todos (a excepción de Norika), adoptan una cara de "sé de que va, pero no les voy a decir de qué son esos videos"

─Mofufu─suelta, Norika y le sorprende que tras decirlo, los chicos y él entrenador no le dan la cara (no tienen el valor de hacerlo) y cuando voltea a ver a Anna, ve un descomunal sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _«¿Qué clase de video es?»_

─Chicos...

Dicen, pero su habla se ve interrumpido por diversos temas qué los demás dicen para evitar así la conversación o comentan un, "capitán, ve y explicarle a Hiura", son seguidos por un "Asuto, dile tú" y de vez en cuando (cuando parece que se llegara a una solución) sale un "¿quién le dirá a Norika?" y de nuevo llegan a donde empezaron.

Y eso es un fastidio para ambos

─Norika, tú de qué crees que sean los dichosos "videos de mufufu"

─No lo sé, Hiura─responde con desánimo. ─Será mejor que nos rindamos, nadie nos quiere decir─agrega.

─Ahh...─suspiran, derrotados.

─Chicos, ¿en serio quieren saber de lo que tratan esos famosos videos?─la cuestión de Otonashi, los toma por sorpresa.

─¡Sí!─responden ambos, sin dudar.

─Vengan por aquí─dice.

Se lleva a ambos a un lugar alejado, donde entre cuchicheos les revela la verdad acerca de su curiosidad.

─ **¡Quuuuuuuuuuuuué!**

Después de unos minutos, el fuerte grito de Norika llama la atención de los demás. Al voltear a verlos, observan un exceso de carmín en los rostros de Hiura y Norika sin embargo, esa mirada que ambos transmiten les da un mal presentimiento.

─Nori...

─ **¡Pervertidos!** ─grito fuertemente Norika interrumpiendo así a Asuto. Los presentes –él, incluido–se sienten avergonzados y culpables al respecto.

─Se lo...

─Y, Anna, es menos inocente de lo que parece.

Lo dicho por Hiura, le hace callar sus intentos por repender y ahora, necesita con urgencia salir huyendo de allí.

Y con Norika e Hiura.

Bueno, ambos entendieron que hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

* * *

 _Segundo drabble listo, me tomó algo de tiempo (no tenía tiempo, ni ganas de escribir) pero finalmente verá la luz._

 _ **sorciere** : gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Me gusta saber que te gustara el primer drabble así como saber qué no soy la única atrasada. Claro que haré el de Yuuma y Seiya, tal parece que será el drabble siguiente...si, mi inspiración no dice y hace otra cosa. _

_¿A alguien le gustó?_


End file.
